This invention relates to a clothes dryer, particularly to one easy to use, taking a small space for storing away owing to a small size after collapsed.
Drying washed wet clothes equipment is usually installed in a balcony outside a room of a house, an apartment, or a condominium, owning to the space limited. But if the weather is bad and rainy, washed wet clothes may not be able to hang outside a room, and have to be hung inside a room. Then the time needed for wet clothes to dry out may be prolonged to cause various inconveniences. In addition, if wet clothes are hung in a room comparatively for a long time, the moisture in the room may be thick and produce odor, bad to smell. Although clothes dryers have been made, they are always too large to be used in common houses or apartments. Besides, clothes dried in the dryers form a large mass mixing with one another, having many wrinkles.
This invention has been devised to offer a clothes dryer of a small size, taking a small space, and easy to store away.
The feature of the invention is a housing containing a wind leaves wheel and a PTC heater and a hollow tube connected to a first end of the housing and adjustable in its length so as to be positioned between two opposite walls of a room in case of rainy weather. Then cool air flows through air inlet lengthwise holes into the housing and heated up by the heater to be blown by the wind leaves wheel to flow into the hollow tube and exhausted out of two lengthwise lines of wind exhaust holes to dry washed wet clothes hung on hooks hooked on a lengthwise rail of the hollow tube.